Only You
by Cladixe
Summary: One Shot! Rei bottled all of his feelings for her but it's too late when he confessed everything. A thing that he might regret. [AR] First GALS! Fic


_Super GALS! One Shot Fanfiction_

**ONLY YOU**  
By: Cladixe

_Made: December 31, 2003; 6:03 PM_

**Aya+Rei One Shot Fic**

"I'm so sorry, Aya." A guy pleaded to the brunette girl who was looking at him, teary eyed. "I promise, I won't do that again. Promise"

Aya answered, "Promise? Promise! Is that all? All you can say is promise."

Tears fell from her eyes. The guy remained speechless.

"I've had enough of your lies." She cried as she ran away.

"Aya, he's really not for you." Ran said, trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah, besides you are too good for Tsuzuku." Miyu agreed to Ran.

"Besides, I already kicked his ass." Ran added with a laugh.

Aya stopped crying.

"Besides, there are many guys here, better than him." Miyu added again.

"Thanks for trying to make me happy guys but I think I need some time alone." Aya said with a weak smile as she hugged her two bestfriends.

Then she walked away from them, stopping her tears to fall down from her eyes.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you! Rei and Yuuya already came here to Japan!" Ran yelled at her but too late because she's too far away and it is impossible for her to hear that because of the noise from the construction site nearby.

_AYA'S POV:_

I went to the balcony of a restaurant and sat on an available chair. I looked at the bluish white sky above. I ordered a juice while I think of everything.

Why do these things happen to me? I mean ever since. Ever since he left. I never became happy again. Who says that I became happy with him?

Five years. It's been too long since I last saw him. Yuuya e-mail me everyday and tell me everything about their trip, while him? He didn't even bother to e-mail me. When he left, everything changed to me. I'm not the Aya he knew. I became stronger and more optimistic and more vocal but not too much like Ran.

I did have a boyfriend for almost three years. I knew that he was just cheating on me but I just ignored it. Somehow, it can be a way where I can forget him but years passed and it is still there.

"Care to join?" someone asked. I looked at my front and saw Yuuya, smiling at me. I was shocked. I just smiled back, signaling him the answer.

He sat down in a chair in front of me and ordered a juice too.

_NORMAL POV_

"How did you know that it was me?" Aya asked him.

"

Well, as if you didn't send me a picture of you and Ran every time you have activities." He asked coolly.

"It means, if Yuuya came back, he also came back. But wait, it doesn't matter anymore. It's been a long time." She thought.

"My, I never thought that you would evolve to such a beautiful woman, Aya." Yuuya commented, making the girl blush for a while.

"It looks like you cried." He noticed since her eyes and nose were red.

Aya tried to smile.

"Oh, I get it. That boyfriend of yours." he said.

"I broke up with him this morning." Aya answered.

"You should have done that earlier. That guy never knew how to precious something rare." He smiled back as he took a sip from his juice.

"I'm inviting you to my birthday tomorrow. We will have a party at my house. Be there, please!" He said with a puppy eyes look. "Maybe, it will take off all those sadness away. Just for a while."

Aya sighed, "Ok."

---

At the party, everyone was having a great time, including some friends of Yuuya. Rei was just standing at the balcony, drinking punch.

"Yuuya!!!!" Ran yelled, signaling that they arrived, along with Miyu and Aya who both was looking beautiful. Everyone looked at them. Yuuya went to them and greeted them, "Thank you for coming."

Makki saw Ran, her archenemy and dueled her to a ping-pong match. Everyone was watching at them instead of Aya and Yuuya who were talking near the pool and Rei who was just standing at the balcony. He could see both Aya and Yuuya below. The two seemed to be enjoying the company of each other.

Aya noticed that Rei was looking at them but she just ignored him. "I really appreciate this talk."

Yuuya was talking about things happened to them at the 5-year stay at America. Yuuya noticed Rei watching them.

He said, "I think I need to go for a minute. I just got to have some persuading to do." He smiled.

Aya just smiled back as Yuuya left her.

Yuuya went to the balcony. He saw Rei, looking at Aya.

"I told you, you are wasting your time. You can't find such a rare beauty in a century." Yuuya laughed out as he looks at the sky.

Rei just looked at him.

"You know, when time comes, I'm sure, you'll regret it." He added.

"Why?" Rei suddenly asked. Yuuya looked at him.

"Coz if you can't make her happier, I am willing to." He smiled.

"How about Ran?" he asked again but Yuuya didn't answer him.

"So if you won't speak to her and tell her how you feel, I'll make my move." Yuuya said and left him and went back to Aya.

"Tell her how I feel." Rei murmured.

_REI'S POV:_

"Tell her how I feel." I murmured and started to think.

No I just simply can't. To my whole life, I never had a big responsibility and had a big problem. I hate it when Yuuya always pushes me to Aya. And now, I hate him not only because of that, but also when he threats me. I always want to do things on my own, not being pushed and threat.

What I feel towards Aya? I agree with Yuuya. Her beauty is simply rare. Like Yuuya said, you can't find a rare beauty in century. I hate it when this side of my personality comes out.

I am known as a cold one, but why does my soft side want to come out. Do I really have a soft side for that girl? Nah! I can't. I'll just hurt her. I don't know in what way but I can't give her happiness.

I glance at them below. Aya really changed. Her beauty became more stunning after 5 years. Ever since I met her, simply I hid my feelings, until now. Even she told me that she like me, I simply refuse her, just like that. I hid my feelings.

I hid my jealousy when she talks to Yuuya. I hid my sadness when she is also sad. I hid my happiness when I see her in triumph and smiling. I hid my worries when she's not around. All of it, I hid for I am afraid to hurt the only important person in my life. She'll do anything for me. But why can't I do it also for her?

I decided, I will say it to her, tomorrow. Everything I want to tell inside the years I spend time with her and the gang. Everything I have to tell. Everything she needs to know.

_NORMAL POV:_

"I think I should go." Aya said as she stood up.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Hai." She answered with a smile.

"Let me ride you back home." Yuuya offered.

"I have my own car, remember?" she said. "And besides, you can't leave. You are the birthday celebrant." She added as she gave a small gift from her bag.

"Arigato." He said.

"Ja Ne." she said as she kissed him on cheeks and went outside.

She saw Rei, sitting to a pole near her car. She just ignored him. "Meet me tomorrow at the park. It's up to you if you will show up. I'll just wait there." He said and he left.

Aya just went inside her car and drove away. She drove in a deserted street when a kid tries to cross the street. She was driving fast, when she saw the kid trying to cross, she was about to bump on him but without a second thought she tries to avoid him by going right but as she went right, the car bumped into a tree. The car became wreck and the driver is unconscious.

Some people who saw her rushed Aya to the nearest hospital.

Ran and the gang except Rei rushed to the hospital the next morning after Miyu found out from Mrs. Hoshino that Aya was at the hospital.

"Her condition is bad. She doesn't have a seatbelt so she really received bad injuries. Well, the bad injuries are now fine but she really loss lots of blood." The doctor reported to them.

"Will Aya live?" Miyu asked.

"We have a 50/50 chance." The doctor said.

"Besides, she is in a coma." The doctor said.

"What?" Miyu said as tears are now falling from her cheeks.

"Doctor, can we do something about it?" Ran asked, hoping that there is still hope for her friend to survive.

"All we can do is pray for her." The doctor said sadly.

On the other side, Yuuya was trying to communicate with Rei but his cellphone was off. Rei went outside very early. No one knows where he went and when he will come back.

On the other hand, Rei was waiting at the park early. It was really quite surprising coz Rei is always late for meetings and stuff. Hours came but she hasn't show up. Lunch was already passed but still no sign of Aya Hoshino. He got tired of waiting as he opened his cellphone. He received many messages from Yuuya. It says there:

_Rei, where are you? Aya is really in bad condition. We are here at the hospital, praying for her survival. Tokyo Private Hospital._

Rei was shocked. No wonder Aya didn't show up.

He rushed to the hospital and saw the gang, sitting at some bench outside ICU as they waited for the doctors to come out.

"What happened?" he asked.

Ran and Yuuya explained everything to him. How they got her to the hospital and her conditions.

"That's why she didn't show up." Rei murmured and Yuuya heard it.

"Show up?" he asked him.

"About yesterday, I told her that we would meet at the park." Rei answered lowly so that Yuuya will be the only one to hear it. Yuuya smiled after he heard it.

The doctor came up with a sad expression written at his face.

"Ms. Hoshino's status is still the same. No changes." The doctor declared.

"Can we go inside and talk to her?" Yuuya asked.

"I'm afraid, even if you went inside, talking to her is not really an idea. It's as if you are talking to a dead person when you talk to a coma patient." The doctor answered.

"Then can we just see her?" Yuuya asked again.

"Oh, alright but please minimize the voice." The doctor said. "I'll leave you all here. I have some patients to check."

The doctor left.

Ran and Miyu went in first. When they came out, Miyu burst out at Yamato's shoulder.

"Oh! Aya is really dreadful. She is just like a dead person except that she is breathing." She cried.

Ran also cried. Then other friends and close person to Aya went in, including Yuuya. All of them have a same reaction. Aya is really dreadful. Rei volunteered to be the last.

_AYA'S POV:_

After that incident, my eyes closed and I can't remember anything. Now, when I was awaked, I can't open my eyes, I can't speak, I can't move my body. All I can do is listen. First, I heard doctors, checking on my vital status. Then I heard Ran and Miyu's voice. They were talking to me.

"Aya, please. Wake up." Miyu said. I tried to answer back but I can't really move my jaws. I want to say 'Miyu, I'm trying'. Ran said that I am too young to die so I must wake up. 'Ran, I also don't want to die! I have dreams and I want all of that to happen.' That's what I want to say to her.

"Yuuya said that you went home early. Aya, you should have seen me won against Makki in the ping-pong match." She narrated everything that happened when I left the party yesterday.

"Take care." Miyu said lastly then both of them left.

After that, many people went inside, they were talking to me. They are checking if I'm ok. Hey, I also want to talk to them but I can't. Its just like my jaws are stuck, also is my body. I even can't hand signal to them. All of them crying as they went outside. Am I really dreadful? Even Yuuya's voice seemed to be sad too. Am I really important to all of these people?

_NORMAL POV:_

"C'mon, Rei. It's your turn." Yuuya said sadly as he went outside the ICU. Rei sighed as he went inside the room. He looked at her. Her face was kind of pale. He looked at her sympathetically and worried.

"You know, I waited for you at the park." He started. Words are now fading from his mind. He can feel that Aya is listening to every word he said.

Silence dominated the whole room. Then Rei broke it. "I know that you are listening to every word we are say." He sat down on a chair beside the bed.

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you for a long time. It is really hard to explain but I'm not really good at any relationship. Besides, the option I've got is to hurt you or to hurt myself." He looked at the window. "Somehow, I realize that if I chose myself to suffer, you will also suffer."

Rei added as he held her hand very tight.

"I'm so sorry if I hid everything I feel for you. I just realized that I really couldn't find a person like you in my whole life." He whispered sadly.

"I. I love you." He uttered softly. He suddenly noticed that a finger in Aya's right hand moved.

"A-Aya." He was shocked and happy. He knew that Aya was listening after all.

_AYA'S POV:_

The last person who visited me. Otohata. He was telling me that he is really sorry for not realizing how he couldn't find a person like me in his whole life. I am touched. I never heard him say those words.

Could all of these be real?

Suddenly I felt pain. I took a deep breathe and exhaled.

Somehow I felt that someone's calling me. Inviting me somewhere. No more sadness. No more pain. Just happiness.

_NORMAL POV:_

Suddenly, Aya's vital stats suddenly changed. Her heartbeat became slower. Rei also noticed the changes. His smile faded and he quickly rang the buzzer to call for a nurse then he hold her hands tightly as he whisper, "Please hang on. Just for me."

Nurses and doctors burst from the door. One of the nurses took Rei outside the room. "I am so sorry. Please wait here for the news." The nurse said as he close the door.

Everyone was impatient. Everyone, even Ran. They couldn't wait to know what happened.

After a few minutes, a doctor came out. Ran approached and asked, "Doc, how's Aya?"

"I am very sorry but we can't do anything. She is really in a critical condition." The doctor answered with a sad face.

"What? It can't be? What do you mean? Are you trying to say to me that Aya is." Ran shouted but can't continue what she said. She can't pronounce the word, dead.

Miyu and the others burst into tears.

"Tell me, you are joking!" Ran shouted as tears are now starting to fall from her eyes.

"Gomenasai but we really tried." The doctor said.

"What kind of doctors are you if you can't heal people?" Rei suddenly burst out, his eyes were set on fire as he tried to punch the doctor but Yuuya stopped him.

"C'mon Rei, they are not miracle workers. I know how you feel but we have to accept it." Yuuya said to Rei calmly but with a sad tone.

"You will never feel how I feel, Yuuya! You never lost someone you precious secretly for a long time!" Rei shouted at Yuuya.

_AT THE BURIAL:_

Everyone was really sad to what happen. They never thought that a sweet and loving girl would be taken by God.

Her burial is simple. Red roses surround the whole area, as blue balloons are ready to float in the air. Those who knew her came there and take a last look on the heavenly-sent angel. Mrs. Hoshino really suffered much and also the people who were close to Aya.

Rei spent the rest of the week, locking himself in his room. He doesn't know if he will attend in the burial of Aya. Yuuya knocked on the door but Rei didn't answer it.

"I know that you can hear me. You know, I know Aya doesn't want you to lock yourself here. I just dropped by to remind you that this is her burial day and Aya's mother want to give something to you." Yuuya said as he slid a diary at the spaces beneath the door and went away.

Rei stood up and took the diary. It was color blue and a name Aya was engraved at the bottom. He opened it to a certain part. Two weeks before Yuuya's birthday.

_Dear Diary,_

You know, this is a very sad day. Ok, I know that everyday is a sad day for me. This day is much more sad than any other day. First, I lied to myself. Second, I lied to everybody; Third, I lied to my boyfriend Tsuzuku. I pretend that I can survive without that certain boy but I was wrong. Yes, I survived but its just like I'm half dead. I even lied to myself that I could forget Rei but no. Its as if his name is engraved in this heart. Oh, such stupid I am! Waiting for a person that would never love me back.  
Oh, got to go! I have so many homeworks today. Ja Ne!

Filled with Sadness, Aya Hoshino

He could see some spots. Spots that he thought are dried tears on the paper. "Its not true that I didn't love you back. I love you back but decide to hide it." He murmured as he turned another page. A week before the incident.  
_  
Dear Diary,_

I just thought, if I die, what will happen? Will they mourn for me? Will they be sad or happy? You know, sometimes I am afraid to die but today, it's just like I felt a gut that I can die anytime and I must be ready for it.  
Well, I want my burial to be simple with red roses around my coffin and blue balloons flying over the sky. Nah! So sorry if I wrote things like this but I really can't help not to think about those things.  
Anyway, I wish I could see Rei, even for the last time so at least I am satisfied when I died.

Filled with Weirdy Things like Death, Aya Hoshino

Rei looked at the diary. Suddenly, tears started to fall from his eyes. "I will never love anybody ever again. Its only just you Aya. Only you." Rei murmured as he could see blue balloons flying over the sky.

**THE END**


End file.
